Dancing stars on me!
Dancing stars on me! is the second song from μ’s sixteenth album as well as one of the insert songs from Love Live! School Idol Project Season 2, where it first appears in Episode 6. It will be released on June 11, 2014. Hata Aki wrote the lyrics, while Saeki Takashi composed and arranged the scores. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD' #Love wing bell #Dancing stars on me! #Love wing bell (Off Vocal) #Dancing stars on me! (Off Vocal) Videos TV Edit = |-| TVCM = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= It's a magical Fushigi ga guuzen o manei teru? Aeta no wa aeta no wa sutekina unmei It's a magical Nagareru hoshi wa mikatana no Negaimashou negaimashou ashita no kiseki o Dancing stars on me! Te o nobashitara itsuka tsukame-souda yo Dakara hate no kirei na kagayaki no sora o Mezasou… mezasou! Motto motto odorasete Min'na min'na tomaranai Kyou dake mahoutsukai don'na yume o miyou kana? Motto motto odorasete Min'na min'na tomaranai Namida wa seishun no diamond kimi o kazaru hikari I'm in fantasy Yozora o watare sukippu de Doko e demo doko e demo suki na basho e ikou I'm in fantasy Matataku hoshi e sasayaku no Susumitai susumitai watashi wa itsu demo Shining milky way! Fuan'na toki mo Mae muite waratte iyou Souda ne fukitobashitai kanashimi no kumo wa Iranai… iranai! Zutto zutto sagashiteta Rashiku rashiku aritai to Kyou koso mahoutsukai don'na yume o kanae chau? Zutto zutto sagashiteta Rashiku rashiku aritai to Hadashi de seishun o tabi shiyou mune ga hazumu tabi o Motto motto odorasete Min'na min'na tomaranai Kyou dake mahoutsukai don'na yume o miyou kana? Motto motto odorasete Min'na min'na tomaranai Namida wa seishun no diamond kimi o kazaru hikari |-| Kanji= It's a magical 不思議が偶然を招いてる？ 会えたのは　会えたのは　素敵な運命 It's a magical 流れる星は味方なの 願いましょう　 願いましょう　明日の奇跡を Dancing stars on me! 手を伸ばしたら いつかつかめそうだよ だから果ての綺麗な輝きの空を 目指そう…目指そう！ もっともっと踊らせて みんなみんなとまらない 今日だけ魔法使い　どんな夢を見ようかな？ もっともっと踊らせて みんなみんなとまらない 涙は青春のダイヤモンド　君を飾る光 I'm in fantasy 夜空を渡れスキップで どこへでも　どこへでも　好きな場所へ行こう I'm in fantasy 瞬く星へ囁くの 進みたい　進みたい　私はいつでも Shining milky way! 不安なときも 前向いて笑っていよう そうだね　吹き飛ばしたい悲しみの雲は いらない…いらない！ ずっとずっと探してた らしくらしくありたいと 今日こそ魔法使い　どんな夢を叶えちゃう？ ずっとずっと探してた らしくらしくありたいと 裸足で青春を旅しよう　胸がはずむ旅を もっともっと踊らせて みんなみんなとまらない 今日だけ魔法使い　どんな夢を見ようかな？ もっともっと踊らせて みんなみんなとまらない 涙は青春のダイヤモンド　君を飾る光 |-| English= It's a magical By coincidence, we were led here We were met with, we were met with Such an amazing fate It's a magical Are the shooting stars our allies? If so, let's make a wish For a miracle to come tomorrow Dancing stars on me! If we extend our arms out One day, we will be able to reach it With our beautiful wings Let's aim straight for the brightly shining sky! Keep on, keep on dancing even more No one, no one can stop us now If we use our magic for today What sort of dreams might we see? I'm in fantasy Just skip on aiming the night sky Let's go to the place you love, wherever it is I'm in fantasy I whisper to the stars twinkling "I always wanted to move forwards" Shining milky way! Even in times we're uneasy Let's look what lies before us and laugh That's right, we don't need the cloud of sorrow that wanted to blow us off! I've searching since forever I wanted to become like you If I used magic right now, what kind of dream we could grant? I've searching since forever I wanted to become like you Let's travel our youth in barefoot, to the exciting journey Keep on, keep on dancing even more No one, no one can stop us now Tears are just youth's diamonds That decorate your light Category:Love Live! Category:Discography Category:Theme Songs